


Itches Need Scratching

by spiraled_beholding



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Restraints, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, it's consensual but is it healthy?, technically, the jury's still out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiraled_beholding/pseuds/spiraled_beholding
Summary: “I think you’re misunderstanding the situation,” he finally replied, “You’re not going to be able to talk, to bargain your way out of it. Not with me.”Dick swallowed around his tongue, feeling a jolt run up his spine as Slade closed most of the distance between them.“Then what is it you want from me?”





	Itches Need Scratching

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you read the tags y'all

Dick tugged experimentally against the restraints on his wrists, trying to gauge if there was any amount of structural instability he could take advantage of where the cuffs were chained to the wall behind him. No such luck, unless he had super strength he wasn’t aware of. He smirked a bit at the thought. That would’ve gotten himself out of a number of similar situations in the past.

  
He took a breath, trying to focus on the situation at hand. His hands were securely restrained on either side of his head (probably not tightly enough that breaking a thumb wouldn’t get him out, but he quickly pushed that thought from his mind), and his feet were cuffed to the ground beneath them. The position wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as it could’ve been, but being so thoroughly restrained was causing his heartbeat to quicken and he squirmed as a bead of sweat ran down his back under his suit. He felt unusually confined under all of the black nylon and kevlar, but it was preferable to being tied up in civvies. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to contain the panic bubbling in his gut if he didn’t have the small amount of security being Nightwing gave him.

  
Dick stiffened immediately at the sound of a door opening and closing somewhere out of his field of view. The sound of heavy boots approaching across the concrete flooring was deafening, and he could almost taste the smugness radiating from their owner as he made his way over with a painfully slow, casual gait. Dick rolled his eyes behind his domino, the gesture making him feel better even if the other man couldn’t see it.

  
“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long, little bird,” Slade drawled, and Dick scoffed indignantly at the nickname. “Just had to make sure that this get-together stays private, since I’m well aware of how nosy your friends can be.”

  
“Yeah, I get it,” Dick quipped in turn, refusing to waver regardless of how fucked he might actually be. “No one’s going to find me, and you’ve got me right where you want me so I better start shaking in my boots. Not to ruin your moment, but I’ve heard that before, and not just from you.”

  
Slade tilted his head to the side, and Dick kind of wished he wasn’t wearing a mask so he could see what kind of expression he was making.

  
“Anyone ever told you that you talk too much?”

  
“I can’t recall.”

  
Slade hummed in reply, steadfastly calm in response to Dick’s prodding. He took a sudden step towards him, then, and Dick couldn’t help but to lean back further into the wall.

  
“That’s not entirely accurate, though,” Slade assured him, continuing before Dick could ask what he meant, “Your friends will find you, eventually. There just might not be that much left for them to find.”

  
Dick laughed, a single surprised bark of noise that he hoped didn’t sound slightly hysterical.

  
“You’re just going to kill me? That almost seems a little anticlimactic after everything we’ve been through, doesn’t it?” Dick questioned, trying not to let the total nonresponse from his captor get under his skin. “I mean, I don’t know who would’ve hired you to take me out. Okay, I guess it could’ve been a few people, but like… Well, you wouldn’t have bothered tying me up if all you wanted to do was kill me. Are you going to try to get me to work with you again? Or is it information you want? C’mon old man, the suspense is killing me faster than you are.”

  
Dick knew he was rambling at that point, but a combination of nerves and an instinct to stall for time kept his mouth running. Slade still hadn’t made a sound, let alone moved any closer. Dick opened his mouth to start talking again when Slade reached up and removed his own mask from his face, meeting Dick’s gaze with his one steely eye.

  
“I think you’re misunderstanding the situation,” he finally replied, “You’re not going to be able to talk, to bargain your way out of it. Not with me.”

  
Dick swallowed around his tongue, feeling a jolt run up his spine as Slade closed most of the distance between them.

  
“Then what is it you want from me?”

  
Slade’s lip quirked upward into a satisfied smirk, as if he was pleased that he had started asking the right questions. As Dick waited for his reply he finally closed the distance between them, and he gasped at the sudden feeling of a hand in his hair, yanking his head back and up at a painful degree.

  
“What I want is to get as much use out of you as I can before I throw you away,” Slade hissed, and Dick could feel his breath against his neck, “I’m done playing games with you, little bird. So I’m putting an end to them, right here, right now.”

  
Dick tried to pull his head away, but Slade’s grip on his hair only tightened, and when he felt the older man’s lips on his neck he found himself frozen. He didn’t have time to process the feeling before it was replaced by teeth unforgivingly sinking into his skin, so he couldn’t help the sharp gasp that clawed its way from his throat. He thrashed. Slade didn’t pull away.

  
“Fuck,” he croaked, “What the hell? You can’t- _Why_-“

  
“Shh,” Slade hushed, unnervingly comforting as he loosened the hand in Dick’s hair and pressed a small kiss to his jaw, “I already told you why, so why don’t you just listen to me for once and try to enjoy this?”

  
“Not with you,” Dick hissed, “Never with-“

  
The air in Dick’s lungs was forced out as Slade shoved him back bodily into the wall. One of the older man’s thighs pressed its way between his own as he tried to recover from the blow, and Slade ground into him with a low growl. Dick realized through a slight haze that he had finally succeeded in pissing the man off.

  
He wasn’t sure anymore if that was a good thing.

  
“That’s fine, brat. Just makes this more satisfying.”

  
Slade dug his fingers into Dick’s hips, pulling them flush together as he continued to ravage the small expanse of skin that Dick’s costume left uncovered at the neck. Dick couldn’t move in a way that put any distance between them, but he continued to tug uselessly at his restraints even as he felt Slade’s hands trailing up his sides and settling at the place where the top half of his outfit met the bottom. With a horrifying amount of ease, Slade’s fingers found the locks that kept the suit in place and went about disarming them. He chuckled at the quiet sound that Dick made in response, then slid his pants down his thighs until they pooled on the ground at his feet. The cool air on his legs brought Dick out of his haze, and his eyes focused on the way Slade’s own gaze raked over his body, taking in newly exposed skin and lingering on his chest that shuddered with each of his uneven breaths.

  
“You’re beautiful, you know,” Slade whispered, “If this were happening under different circumstances I’d want to see every inch of you, but this will just have to do for now.”

  
“You’re disgusting.”

  
Slade made a noncommittal noise in lieu of a reply, and Dick’s eyes widened when he reached down to casually retrieve a wicked looking knife from a utility belt at his waist. With a flick of his wrist it was out of its sheathe and pointed at Dick’s chest.

  
“Sure, but be honest,” Slade replied, trailing the knife down as he spoke until it was hovering over Dick’s underwear; the thin material being the only thing protecting any remaining modesty after the sadistic man in front of him got rid of his pants. “You’ve wanted this too, haven’t you?”

  
To accent his point, Slade grabbed the elastic of Dick’s underwear and used the knife to cut a line down the front of the fabric. In one fluid motion he slid the knife back into its sheathe and slid a gloved hand over Dick’s crotch, and he inhaled sharply when he felt the rough material press against his folds. Slade teased at his slit with a gloved fingertip, but he didn’t try to press inside. When he pulled away, he held his hand up so Dick could see it- and the slick sheen that covered two of his fingers.

  
“Do you know how wild you drive me, kid?” Slade questioned, tugging an orange glove off of his hand as he spoke before working on removing the thick utility belt at his waist, “When we’re really going at it, and you’re trying so _hard_ to bring me down? Do you have any idea how badly I want to pin you down against whatever’s closest and fuck the fight right out of you?”

  
“Then why-“ Dick clenched his jaw, trying not to react when Slade put his hands on him again and slid calloused palms under his shirt, mapping out a field of scars that littered his heaving chest, “Then why don’t you let me go so I can give you a fair fight?”

  
Slade chuckled, nipping against Dick’s throat again before moving his hands back down his body until his fingers were positioned at his entrance.

  
“Maybe next time.”

  
Dick made a strangled noise as two fingers were forced knuckle-deep into his cunt, curling into him mercilessly even as he clenched and shook around them. Slade’s fingering was as rough as his hands themselves were, and if Dick hadn’t pressed his eyes shut tightly when he started he would’ve seen that Slade was watching and taking in his every reaction, completely enraptured.

  
“Look at you,” Slade almost sounded breathless as he continued to pump his fingers into the younger man, “You look like you could fall apart for me any second now.”

  
Dick didn’t answer. He didn’t want to know what kinds of sounds would leave his mouth if he opened it. Slade only increased the pace of his thrusting, and every time he curled his fingers Dick’s whole body shook and arched against him. When Slade finally pulled his fingers away it was, of course, without warning, and Dick couldn’t bear to admit that the sound that left him then was a whimper. He opened his eyes, even though he knew what it was that had to be coming next. Slade placed a steadying hand on his hip, and with the other he held his cock up to Dick’s dripping hole so the head was pressed up against his clit.

  
“Please,” he begged, hating how pathetic the word sounded, “Not that, Slade, you can’t-“

  
Slade said nothing, but as he pressed his cock further into Dick’s folds he seemed to realize something about the position was dissatisfying. He huffed, clearly as annoyed as he was impatient, and retrieved the knife he had used before to tear open Dick’s underwear. He dropped to one knee, and as Dick stared on, confused, he picked up the chain that kept his left foot on the ground and used the knife to smash through one of the links. With this out of the way, he dropped the knife and grabbed Dick’s left thigh, hefting it up and forcing his well-muscled legs apart almost effortlessly.  
This time, when he pressed his cock against Dick’s hole he didn’t hesitate before pushing the length of it in with a single snap of his hips.

  
“What do you know,” he murmured into Dick’s neck as the younger man choked out a shocked cry, “It looks like I can.”

  
Slade’s thick shaft _dragged_ against Dick’s walls as he slowly pulled it back out, and when he thrust back in Dick’s body shook with the force of it. The pace he started quickly became as brutal as he expected, as Slade fucked into his body like it was a toy. With the amount of strength he possessed, made clear by the way his fingers dug into his hips hard enough that there was no doubt that Dick would end the encounter with plenty of bruising, it may as well have been. Slade grunted with every thrust, the sound deep and animalistic. Between that and the sound of flesh slamming into flesh it took Dick a minute to recognize his own voice mewling at the overwhelming barrage of sensation.

  
“You’re so fucking tight,” Slade hissed, “Taking me so damn good, and you’re _dripping_ for it. If I’d known you were such a slut I would have started fucking you years ago.”

  
“Fuck,” Dick groaned, almost a sob, “Slade, stop, I can’t…”

  
“You _can_, little bird,” Slade grabbed him even tighter, gripping under his thighs to lift his other foot off the ground and pin him roughly against the wall, “And you’re going to keep taking whatever I give you as long as I fucking want, because you’re _mine_ now.”

  
The adjustment to the position somehow let Slade push his cock in even deeper than before, and Dick closed his eyes again as he was fucked ruthlessly into the wall. Slade was letting go of any restraint he’d held onto before, pounding Dick’s smaller body with enough of his superhuman strength that every thrust shook him to his core. Slade’s relentless pace was painful, and Dick realized belatedly that he’d actually started crying- but every move left him feeling so full, and he was slamming into him so deep and hard that he found himself wrapping his free leg around his waist to pull him closer, not able to bear the thought of being empty. He felt like he was on _fire_.

  
“That’s it,” Slade grunted, breathless enough now that Dick knew he was close, “You fucking needed this, didn’t you? Can’t _wait_ for me to come inside of you.”

  
Dick sobbed, nowhere near being able to form words. Slade’s thrusting started to become erratic as he reached his end, and if anything it only became more brutal. Dick felt a hand move to the back of his neck as Slade slammed into him one final time, pulling him into a harsh and undeniably possessive kiss. He whined into it, and Slade mercifully reached down to rub quick circles into his clit, grinding his hips into Dick’s bruised body as he brought him promptly to his own climax.

  
“_Slade_,” he cried, voice thoroughly wrecked. The older man held him as he trembled through his orgasm, and once he had stopped shaking he pulled away from him with a sigh. Dick felt cum trickle obscenely down his thigh as Slade’s length slipped out of him, and he couldn’t help but to moan softly again.

  
Slade was quiet as he set Dick back on the ground. When he was satisfied that he wasn’t about to collapse on him, he fished a small key from one of his many pockets and started unlocking the cuffs that had kept him in place. Dick groaned and stretched his arms far above his head once he was able to move them again, but was stopped when he felt Slade’s calloused fingers settle on the side of his head. Before he could ask what he was doing, Slade carefully peeled his domino from his face and brushed away a lingering tear.

  
“I was starting to think you’d forgotten the safeword,” he said, the question behind his taunting clear.

  
_Too much?_

  
“Of course not,” Dick assured him, making sure to also keep his tone playful, “You know I would’ve used it if I’d needed to.”

  
Slade raised an eyebrow, but didn’t try to refute him. He set his domino down on top of his discarded pants, and gestured for him to take his shirt off and add it to the pile. Once Dick complied and was completely bare, Slade stepped over to him and lifted him into his arms bridal style.

  
“Think you’ll be able to stand long enough to take a shower?”

  
“I’m fine, Slade, I can take a shower without you worrying about it.”

  
“_Dick_.”

  
“…I wouldn’t mind if you joined me, though. Just in case,” Dick relented, and Slade huffed impatiently.

  
Fortunately the safehouse they had chosen (it was Slade’s, of course, hence the pre-prepared torture setup) had a relatively comfortable bathroom. Both men were able to fit into the shower without issue, and Dick sighed as he stepped into the hot water and leaned his back against Slade’s broad chest. Just in case, you know.

  
After a minute of Dick focusing on actually getting clean, he felt Slade’s hands on his shoulders and let him carefully spin him around so they faced each other. The older man’s remaining eye trailed over the various bruises he’d left him with, starting with the bite-shaped ones on his neck and ending with the bigger ones on his hips and thighs. He made a thoughtful noise, and Dick tilted his head curiously as he pushed him back so he was leaning against the shower wall. Slade smirked at Dick’s genuine expression, leaning forward to kiss him with much less force than he had before, yet it felt somehow just as possessive.

  
Dick kissed back eagerly and tried not to be disappointed when Slade pulled away to plant kisses along his neck, and then lower; stopping at his chest, his stomach, his hips, until he was kneeling down in front of him placing kisses across his thighs. Dick inhaled sharply when he realized what Slade was up to, and he flashed him one more smug look before he licked a stripe along his clit, holding onto his hips firmly but without enough pressure to add to the bruising.

  
Slade ate him out unabashedly and efficiently, long strokes of his tongue accented by firm sucks on Dick’s sensitive clit. It didn’t take long for Dick to come again, and by the time he did he was holding onto Slade’s hair for dear life and gasping his name into the steam and heat of the shower.

  
It took a moment for Dick to catch his breath after Slade stood up and faced away from him again, and when he did he cleared his throat and directed a knowing stare at the man’s scarred back.

  
“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” he quipped, “I asked for everything that happened before.”

  
Slade spared him a glance from over his shoulder before continuing to wash his face.

  
“I didn’t have to do anything, brat,” Slade replied, not bothering to face him, “Stop reading so much into things.”

  
Dick scoffed, because reading into things had to comprise at least 30% of their relationship. But he didn’t question the man further, at least, not yet.

  
For a while, he just wanted to bask in the strange, satisfying balance that they had found together. Except… Well. He _was_ known for running his mouth.

  
“By the way, did you mean what you said earlier? About us fighting making you horny, even before we started all of this?”

  
Slade groaned.

  
“What do you think, kid?”

  
“…It’s a little flattering, ignoring the creepy parts. You know I like feeling wanted.”

  
“Shut up, Dick.”

  
“Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I'm a sucker for that enemies to lovers shit (not that we see any of that- that would be a totally different story ;) ). I've never really written something so indulgent before, so if you have any complaints or just wanna call me nasty that's fair. But I had enough fun that I could see myself writing more for this ship with some encouragement.  
Either way, thanks for the read!
> 
> Also, just to be clear- Slade calls Dick "kid" and "brat" at various points but Dick is very much an adult in this work (in his mid to late twenties). Slade's just a tool.


End file.
